


The most loneliest day of my life .

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, Infection, M/M, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel momento in cui è costretto a ficcargli una pallottola nel cuore sente cadere su di sè il peso di tutto ciò che aveva detto e fatto, ma ancora di più, tutto il peso di quello che non aveva fatto e detto. Solo, adesso è davvero solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most loneliest day of my life .

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : 2014!Dean Winchester/ 2014!Castiel  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, what if?  
 **Summary** : Nel momento in cui è costretto a ficcargli una pallottola nel cuore sente cadere su di sè il peso di tutto ciò che aveva detto e fatto, ma ancora di più, tutto il peso di quello che non aveva fatto e detto. Solo, adesso è davvero solo.  
 **Dedica** : Chiunque leggerà.

**Note:**  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç

  
 

  
 

 

  
_**The**_ most loneliest day of my _**l i f e .**_  
  
 

 

 

 

 

_Infetto._

E' l'unica cosa che riesci a capire.

"C-cosa?" smozzichi tramortito, guardando Chuck senza riuscire a vederlo davvero.

"Ho detto che... mi dispiace, un Croat è riuscito a raggiungerlo e..." e tu non senti più nulla perchè stai arrancando verso la porta, annaspando in cerca dell'aria che è totalmente evaporata dai tuoi polmoni; Chuck ti guarda preoccupato e dispiaciuto, ti compiatisce, e ti si avvicina cercando di aiutarti ad aprire la porta: ti tremano le mani forte, come se fossi in pieno attacco epilettico.

"E-ehi.." cerca di dirti qualcosa ma tu non lo ascolti, non riesci a sentire nulla; guardi fuori la porta e sono tutti lì, in attesa che tu dica o faccia qualcosa. In attesa del tuo ordine ed è quella consapevolezza a darti uno schiaffo mentale, mentre una calma sudicia e pesante cola su di te come veleno liquido. Ritrovi un po' della tua durezza, del tuo essere un leader e ti rivolgi direttamente a Chuck.

"Me ne occupo io." e l'altro non chiede perchè capisce subito a cosa stai alludendo, dunque si limita ad annuire.

"Nessuno deve avvicinarsi, perimetra la capanna. Se dovesse fuggire... meglio evitare altri morti." la tua voce è meccanica come quello di un automa; deve concludersi tutto con la morte, vero? 

Certo, eravate comunque destinati a morire ma avresti preferito essere ucciso da Lucifer, invece di dover affrontare anche _quello._

_"Sei sicuro?"_ ti chiede all'improvviso Chuck perchè capisce. Dio, lui ti ha sempre capito, sin dall'inizio, e adesso è lì a chiederti se ne sei sicuro, se davvero ci tieni a dover togliere la vita alla persona che ti è più cara al mondo0 Se puoi sopportarlo.

"No, ma glielo devo" ribatti e poi ti avvii verso il tuo piccolo Inferno privato, la tentazione di scioglierti nell'alcol è più forte che mai.

Glielo devi? Sì, decisamente; non sopporterebbe l'idea di essere ucciso da uno solo di quegli estranei che sono i vostri compagni. Lo fai in onore dei vecchi tempi, di quello che avete passato insieme. Cristo, avresti voglia di ridere perchè tutto quello è così ironico. L'ultima beffa, l'ultima crudeltà.

Passi tra gli altri che sono ancora silenziosi e ti guardano come se fossi impazzito, alcuni si chiedono se sia giusto fare tutta quella manfrina, si chiedono perchè, se i loro cari sono stati freddati subito, sul posto, lui è ancora ad annaspare aria attraverso polmoni in decomposizione. Vorresti gridare loro che la vita è ingiusta e che lui è lui, che dovrebbero portargli rispetto ma ti limiti ad ignorarli e procedi fino ad arrivare alla bocca dell'inferno.

" _Lasciate ogni speranza, o voi che entrate..._ " è una citazione perfetta ma poco consona, perchè tu hai abbandonato ogni speranza da molto, molto tempo.

Il cuore pesa come piombo mentre ti introduci nella catapecchia; prima di chiuere la porta senti Chuck impartire ordini e perimentrare l'edificio come se fosse in quarantena; sorridi appena: bravo ragazzo.

Prendi un respiro e poi ti volti verso il letto sgangherato sul quale è disteso e sussulti, lo stomaco che si contrae per il dolore: pallido come un cadavere, la fronte imperlata di sudore e il collo sporco di sangue lì, dove campeggia la vistosa impronta di un morso. Boccheggia in cerca d'aria e si aggrappa alla vita con una tenacia futile. Non vuole essere un mostro e probabilmente se fosse cosciente ti direbbe di farlo fuori all'istante. _Ti supplicherebbe_ di ucciderlo, e, di conseguenza, di uccidere anche te.

Ti accomodi sul bordo del letto, accanto al suo viso, e gli accarezzi la fronte con una delicatezza che ti è ormai sconosciuta.

"Sono quì" mormori, nella speranza che le parole possano arrivargli, anche se solo per un attimo; quello rantola sofferente e schiude gli occhi. Ti viene la nausea ma trattieni qualsiasi reazione mentre osservi gli occhi che hanno già perso parte del loro colore; un'ora, al massimo due, e saranno totalmente bianchi come quelli dei cadaveri, come quelli dei Croats.

"Ugh.." geme sofferente; cerca ancora di lottare contro la trasformazione e vorresti dirgli di lasciarsi andare, che poi smetterà di fare male in quel modo atroce.

Lasciati andare, vorresti dirgli, invece ti esce solo un " _mi dispiace_ " sbiadito quasi quanto i suoi occhi. Cristo, i suoi occhi così belli...

"Mi dispiace" ripeti ancora e non sai bene se sia utile, se sia giusto, se ne valga la pena.

"Mi dispiace" ripeti ancora e ancora e ancora, mentre lente lacrime cadono lungo la tua guancia e la tua voce si spezza come si è spezzata ogni cosa dentro di te.

"Non..." rantola, cercando di consolarti "..pianuh!" e fa male perchè strizza le palpebre con la forza che non dovrebbe avere e s'incarca contro il materasso così tanto che pensi si spezzerà la colonna vertebrale, e così d'istinto, mentre una voce crudele ti ripete che ai mostri non serve aiuto, lo costringi a distendersi di nuovo, mentre i vostri respiri sincopati s'inseguono e si completano, come le mille parole che non vi siete mai detti.

" _Uccidimi"_ non te lo dice a parole no, parla con lo sguardo, lui e poco importa che sia sbiadito o senza colore, o senza vita, tu lo capisci comunque perchè lo ami, e l'amore ci rende dei lettori attenti, così attenti da riuscire a vedere oltre ogni cosa.

E' un ordine, una supplica, una preghiera racchiusa nella lacrima che gli cola lungo l'occhio destro; gliela asciughi con la mano, raccogliendola sul tuo pollice come fosse preziosa.

"N-non ancora.." balbetti, all'improvviso la pistola che ti sei portato pesa e brucia come una meteora. Non sei pronto per questo, non sei pronto per dirgli addio.

" _Dagli sollievo, fa in fretta_ " ripete la sua voce nella tua mente; una frase ripetuta ogni volta che vi siete trovati ad uccidere uno dei vostri.

Hai sempre pensato che fare così fosse giusto, rispettoso nei confronti di chi li amava e nei loro confronti, e hai sempre biasimato gli altri per aver pianto al loro morte, quando questa non è stata altro che una liberazione, eppure... eppure adesso che sei nella stessa situazione, adesso che sei costretto a puntargli una pistola al cuore riesci a capire ogni cosa: le loro lacrime, il dolore e la paura del sollievo, sì, perchè provare sollievo per una morte ci fa sentire in colpa e crudeli, ci fa desiderare di essere morti anche se la morte è davanti a noi nelle vesti di presente e futuro. 

Comprendi e vorresti non essere lì perchè stai per togliergli la vita e non è come uccidere un Mark, John, Lucas.. no, stai uccidendo _lui_ , una parte di te, la tua parte migliore, nonostante tutto. Stai per uccidere la tua anima, se te n'è rimasta un po', e il tuo cuore e tutto ciò che ti rende quello che sei. Ucciderlo è come uccidere definitivamente la tua essenza e sai, mentre si aggrappa a te con la forza di un uomo che sta diventando un mostro, che non t'importa perchè tanto senza di lui non ha senso andare avanti.

"Mi dispiace" lo dici di nuovo perchè deve saperlo, capirlo, perchè deve portare le tue patetiche scuse con sè, all'altro mondo, ovunque andrà. 

Il senso di colpa è corrosivo per uno come te: non sei mai stato abbastanza per lui e anche per te stesso e la tua famiglia. Eri un nulla, una virgola sbagliata in un mare di punteggiatura e poi lui è diventato il tuo punto e siete diventati un punto e virgola che, anche se usati scorrettamente, non si sono mai sentiti più giusti. 

O almeno così ti sei sempre sentito tu.

"Fallo...ti pr-prego!" esclama aprendo gli occhi ormai quasi totalmente bianchi e aggrappandosi a te con tutte le sue forze rinnovate; la trasformazione è quasi completa e tu non sei pronto per dirgli addio.

"Ti prego.." sei tu a supplicare questa volta, anche se gli punti lo stesso la pistola al cuore.

"V-va bene.." dice, fissandoti con quegli occhi ciechi, mentre la ferita sul collo diventa nera e tu rabbrividisci quando lui si dimentica completamente chi è e cerca di morderti. Gli molli un pugno e ti allontani dal letto, il fiato che cola pesante lungo la gola, mentre continui a rimandere il momento in cui dovrai sparargli e ucciderlo.

"Ti prego.." supplichi ancora, mentre vagli la possibilità di lasciarti mordere, permettergli di ucciderti, divorare la tua carne e la tua essenza, diventare parte di lui in un modo più intimo ancora del sesso. Diventeresti la sua energia, i suoi muscoli, ossa, pelle, occhi, forza... diventeresti tutto per lui.

" _Per un breve momento, però_ " ti mormora la tua ragione che ha la sua voce; già saresti un pasto digerito velocemente e poi verrebbero gli altri: Chuck, Risa... e loro non meritano di morire in quel modo atroce.

Osservi _il mostro_ con le sue fattezze davanti ai tuoi occhi e la tua decisione torna, anche se il dolore minaccia di soffocarti mentre prendi la mira.

"Mi dispiace, Dean" dici ancora e poi fai fuoco, mirando al cuore. Al tuo cuore.

 

 

 


End file.
